


Just You Wait

by simplyss



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, First Meeting, Hurt, Iwaizumi Hajime (Hamilton), Kageyama (Peggy), M/M, Marital Problems, Multi, Oikawa Tooru (Eliza), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yahaba (Angelica), broken trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyss/pseuds/simplyss
Summary: A chance meeting leaves one brother feeling helpless and another unsatisfied, both captivated by the same pair of hazel eyes.   aka the Haikyuu/Hamilton Crossover that nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this crossover for a while and couldn't think of a proper summary for it. Basically this story is going to follow a few of the events of the musical Hamilton. Mostly those surrounding Hamilton meeting his wife, his cheating, and the repercussions. 
> 
> Also I just really wanted to write more Iwaoi without having to think to much about a plot since it's finals week at University. Enjoy!

Oikawa was never one for these social gatherings. 

Each one was the same. A crowded room filled with possible suitors that only approached him for a chance at obtaining his family name. While his mother taught him to always be polite, it was hard to keep an interested look on his face for long. Eventually he would grow bored and excuse himself from whatever solider or aristocrat had approached him, or, if he lost interest rather quick, he would let his feigned interest drop until the man chatting him up eventually grew frustrated and left. It was a pattern that repeated itself at every gathering he went to, and he expected tonight to be no different.

Across the ballroom he could see that his brothers had already fallen into their own patterns as well. Tobio, the youngest, had found himself a corner to occupy. While Oikawa couldn't make out exactly what his brother was starring at, he had a feeling it was the tiny solider that was currently bouncing all over the room, whose orange hair was so exotic that it stood as a unmistakeable symbol of his immigrant status. Being as perceptive as ever and realizing that he was being watched, Tobio's eyes moved from their position on the solider across the room until they finally locked with Tooru's. A wordless exchange passed between the two brothers that ended with the younger's cheeks a shade of crimson as the elder's lips pulled into a smirk. 

A smirk that only grew when Oikawa noticed the tiny solider approach Tobio, his hand stretched out asking for a dance.

While the color deepening on Tobio's cheeks was amusing, Oikawa turned his attention away from the exchange to give his brother some privacy. Being the youngest, Tobio didn't get as many suitors going after his attention like Tooru and Shigeru did. Speaking of Shigeru--where was he?

Eyes scanning the room, it didn't take Tooru long to spot his other brother. Shigeru was in the arms of a plain looking solider, a polite smile planted firmly on his face as his body moved along to the familiar routine. Just by watching his movements Tooru could tell that it was Shigeru, not the soldier, who was really leading the two in dance. His partners attention was his and his alone, as well as a few others who waited patiently for their turn around the dance floor.

Chuckling a bit behind his hand, Oikawa watched in amusement as the song began to pick up and the dance went faster. Shigeru always managed to dazzle and captivate the room, especially when it was one filled with suitors. As the eldest son, it was his duty to find someone who could elevate their family through marriage. Sometimes Tooru wondered how hard it must be for his brother to have a responsibility, and how easily that responsibility could have been his if he had been born a eleven months sooner. While the age gap between the two of them wasn't large, it was enough that the burden of marrying into a good family fell mostly onto Shigeru's shoulder. Of course that didn't mean Tooru didn't also need to find an eligible suitor--the pressure just wasn't as much.

Catching Shigeru's gaze, the elder smiled softly before turning his attention back to his partner. Watching as the two exchanged words until the song came to an end, Tooru sat back as Shigeru bowed--thanking the solider for the dance. Before another could move in and ask for the next dance, Shigeru made his way off of the dance floor and over to Oikawa's little corner of the room.

"So, how was it? Did sparks fly?" Tooru asked playfully, bringing the cup of wine that he had been holding in his hand up to his lips.

Laughing, Shigeru pulled out the unoccupied stool to the right of the middle child before taking a seat. "No sparks, but the name is good. You've heard of the Watari's haven't you?

"Their from the North, right?" Tooru asked, placing his glass down on the small table they occupied. 

"Yes. It's a small family, but an old name. It's an option if anything." Shigeru responded, the brilliant smile on his lips was one much more genuine then any Oikawa had ever worn. Leaning forward, Shigeru's smile turned more playful as he pushed his shoulder against Tooru's own. "You know Tooru, you should be out their as well. It wouldn't hurt to find a suitor of your own, would it?"

Hesitating for a moment, Oikawa eventually nodded his head in confirmation. Leaning forward to gossip about Tobio finding a possible suitor of his own, Tooru was cut off by a loud cheer echoing through the room.

Both brothers' eyes traveled across the room to the open door where a small group of soldiers dressed in blue had just come through. They were an interesting group to say the least. One of them was cheering loudly, locking hands with familiar faces and pulling them into his chest. His hair was pulled back in the traditional fashion, but Oikawa was astonished at the vast amount of silver hair that was scattered throughout his hair, being pierced occasionally by black locks. It was a shame the war was turning such attractive men grey so soon. Next to him stood a man with much shorter hair that was so messy that Oikawa couldn't help but think that the soldier had just rolled out of bed. The smirk that he war on his lips however left him thinking that the man had more to him then what met the eye. 

One by one the soldiers made their way through the door way and Tooru was slowly losing interest. Until his eyes landed on the final figure as he walked into the room, pulling the old wooden door of the building closed behind him. 

Compared to the other soldiers he was much smaller height wise. But, if the tightness of the arms of his uniform gave any indication, his small stature didn't go further then his height. While his hair was cut much shorter than Oikawa was use to seeing on a soldier, it wasn't the porcupine style a top his head that drew his attention to this new male. 

No, it wasn't the hair but the smile that was planted firmly of the mans face that left Oikawa breathless.

Grabbing onto Shigeru's sleeve, Oikawa pulled until his ear was just a breath away from his elder brothers ear. Without pulling his eyes off of the stranger, he whispered softly.

"This one's mine."

.

..

...

"Honestly Tooru, just go ask him for a dance already," Shigeru commented for the third, perhaps fourth, time that night. 

For the past hour Oikawa had tried capturing the Porcupine Soldier's eye from the side of the ballroom. As each song passed and the dancing styles changed, Tooru's efforts at modestly showing interest in the other male had gone unnoticed. With it growing later in the night he was starting to feel helpless. 

"I can't just do that Shigeru," Tooru stated stubbornly, eyes leaving his nameless soldier long enough to glance at his brother. "That would be improper."

As soon as the words left his mouth Tooru wanted to eat them back up and lock them behind his lips. He should have known better than to mention etiquette around his elder brother. Shigeru was well educated in etiquette of course, but that didn't mean he agreed with how things went socially. In fact, it was his rebellious nature to challenge the rules placed in front of him that had left him without a suitable husband this far. 

Pushing his stool away from the table, Shigeru smoothed out his dress pants before turning and walking away without a word.

Eyes widening as Tooru watched Shigeru make his way over to Mister Porcupine, he could feel the exact moment when his heart fell into his stomach. He grew more nervous as Shigeru closed the distance between the two of them. He hadn't missed his change, had he? Shigeru wasn't going after the soldier because he'd taken to long to act upon his feelings, was he?

Watching the two of them bow to one another, Tooru frowned as Shigeru took the arm offered to him as the soldier lead him onto the dance floor. 

"You look unhappy," the familiar voice of his younger brother rang in his ears, but it wasn't enough to pull his attention away from the scene in front of him. Shigeru had taken the familiar position within the soldiers arm as the new song rang through the air. The smile on his older brothers face as the two made conversation was enough indication for Oikawa at what was going on. The soldier's sudden laugh and shy smile pulled every last string of Oikawa's breaking heart.

It was over. He'd missed his chance and the soldier was now Shigeru's--not his.

"Where did your soldier run off too," Oikawa questioned, a solemn look on his face as he glanced sideways at Tobio. "You didn't step on him, did you?"

Sensing the change in the air around his elder brother, Tobio frowned deciding to ignore the later comment. "He wen't off to find some paper and ink to exchange our addresses with."

Tooru took notice of how the other's cheeks were the faintest tinge of red but kept his comments to himself. This was just great. Shigeru and Tobio had both found potential husbands at this wretched social and there was him, the heartbroken middle child. 

Feeling a finger tapping itself on his shoulder, Tooru felt his eyebrow twitch. He'd rather leave now empty-handed then deal with another faceless and unmemorable suitor. Deciding to throw his polite act out the window, he spun around intent on shooting down whatever soldier had dared approached him during this mood.

That's when his eyes locked with the gorgeous hazel orbs that left him feeling nothing but helpless. 

His own brown eyes widened as his brain processed the familiar face he'd been staring at all night. Beside the Porcupine Soldier, who was hiding all shock at Oikawa's reaction with a small but polite smile, was a smiling Shigeru. However his brothers smile was much more cunning and devious then polite. 

"Tooru, I'd like to introduce you someone." Shigeru commented, motioning to the soldier beside him with his hand. "This is Iwaizumi Hajime."

Standing up straight, a nervous smile pulled at his lips as he forced his body to bow as politely as he could. "Oikawa Tooru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice sounded rough but smooth at the same time and Tooru knew right there that he wanted to hear him talk forever.

"My younger brother," Shigeru responded.

Nodding his head in confirmation, Oikawa stood up straight once more, slowly regaining control of his voice. "Thank you for all your service."

His voice sounded breathless but cracky at the same time and Tooru wanted nothing more then to crawl into a hole and die of his embarrassment. However, Iwaizumi's smile only seemed to grow as he nodded his head in response. "If it takes having fighting this war for us to meet, then I'd say it had been worth it."

Feeling his breath leave his lungs, Oikawa's eyes widened at the flirtatious undertone of Iwaizumi's words. 

"I'll leave you two to it." Shigeru stated, patting Tooru on the shoulder as he walked away in order to give the two some privacy.

Now that it was the two of them standing face to face, Tooru could feel his heart begin to race one again as Hajime held out his hand.

He felt completely helpless.

.

..

...

"I'm just saying if you loved me, you'd share him." Shigeru commented from the sofa, watching from across the living room as Tooru eyes scanned across the latest letter from Hajime. "I did introduce you to him."

"Oh leave him alone Shigeru, you had your chance." Tobio responded from the opposite side of the couch, a letter from his own soldier in his hand. 

For the past few weeks the two had been exchanging letters as fast as the post could carry them, and with each letter Hajime grew more bold with his flirtatious words and Tooru fell deeper and deeper under his spell. The two planned to take their courtship to the next level and in a few days time Iwaizumi would meet with Tooru's father, to ask permission for his son's hand in marriage. 

It was crazy how fast the two of them were moving, at how they barley even knew each other three weeks ago, and now in a few days they could be engaged if all went right. 

With each letter Tooru fell more in love with Hajime as he opened up about his past. He was an orphan with no family to call his own who immigrated from a small island to the East after a storm had washed most of his town out. While his name didn't hold much meaning to it, and he didn't have a penny to his name in turn, Tooru couldn't care less. He loved the feeling of Hajime's gentle, but strong, hold as they danced across that room that night. The way he was able to portray even the most difficult emotions through words, articulating the most humane feelings with just ink and the stroke of a feather. And hat genuine and captivating smile he wore when ever they locked eyes, it was Tooru's favorite thing in the world.

"I'm just saying, it's a little unfair that my younger brother is to be married before I." With a pout of his lips, Shigeru grabbed at the small pillow beside his feet before tossing it at Tobio's face. "Make that both my younger brothers! I'll be an old man by the time I marry."

Laughing at Tobio's reaction to the plush assault, Tooru turned his attention from the letter he was working on sending back to Hajime at the desk to look over at the eldest of the three. "Sorry Shigeru, but this one's mine. Besides, it isn't like you don't have plenty of suitors to choose from."

"Yes but none of them can match my wits."

"Shigeru, any man that can match you is a devil more than he is a saint." Ducking his head this time, Tobio barley managed to stay on the couch as he avoided the next attack.

"He's right Shigeru," Tooru chimed in from the safety of his corner of the room. Turning back to the paper in front of him, a small smile pulled at his face as he dipped his quill into the pot of ink.

"Besides, my Iwa is no devil."

.

..

...

As the dinner moved into it's third hour Tooru was beginning to grow nervous. 

Shigeru and Tobio stood by his side as the three waited in the sitting room that was closest to the dinning room where their father and Iwaizumi currently resided. Occasionally he could make out a few words of their conversation, or he would hear the sound of silverware clashing. The anxiety of what his father would say was starting to take a toll on the middle child, and as each minute past he could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

Jumping a bit as a hand rested on top of his, Tooru glanced up and locked eyes with Shigeru. Not the eyes he wanted to look into, but they were comforting none the less. "It'll be fine Tooru. You know there's nothing he can't do if he puts his mind to it."

While the words were meant to help, it did little to help relieve Oikawa's stress. Nodding his head in response, he turned his attention back to the clock against the wall, watching the hands tick by.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Tooru's father appeared, with Iwaizumi not to far behind. Seeing the lack of smile on his lovers face left Tooru with the urge to vomit. His father hadn't given his blessing. 

"Tooru, stand." His father commanding, his tone as cold as ever as he beckoned his second child to rise. Feeling Shigeru squeeze his hand, Tooru rose without a word unable to meet his father or Hajime's eyes. 

"Now, Iwaizumi you're sure this is the son you want. Surely you know Shigeru is the eldest of my children."

"I am aware Sir," Iwaizumi responded, a smile gracing his lips as Tooru finally lifted his eyes to meet his. "I love Tooru with all my heart, and want nothing more then to make him happy."

Feeling the tears in his eyes start to fall, Tooru kept his eyes locked with Hajime's that he didn't see his father staring at the couple before nodding in response.

"See to it that you do."

.

..

...

Walking hand and hand in the back garden of the Oikawa estate, Tooru sniffled once more as he lifted his thumb to wipe the stubborn tear away. 

"Oi, you're not crying again, are you?" Hajime asked playfully, raising a thumb of his own to collect a stray tear that Tooru had missed.

"Leave me alone. Isn't a gentleman suppose to be nice to his fiancee?" The brunette shot back, sticking his lip out in a pout as Hajime came to a hault.

"I suppose, but we're not fiancee's yet." Reaching into his back pocket with his free, Hajime pulled out a little satchel. Breaking his hold on Oikawa's hand, Iwaizumi used both hands to open the satchel, shaking it lightly until a golden ring fell out. Reaching back out to grab Tooru's left hand, Hajime held it gingerly as he looked the taller male in the eyes.

"Tooru, I don't have a dime to my name or own any of my own land. All I have is an education that was gifted to me, a role within the King's army, and my words," sliding the golden ring onto Tooru's slim ring finger he continued. "But I will wake up loving you each day more then the last, and for as long as you'll have me I will be yours."

Feeling the corners of his lips pull into a sad smile, Tooru reached out and grabbed Hajime by the front of their shirts. Bringing their lips together in a brief kiss, he made sure they were apart before any of the maids or looming eyes noticed.

Oikawa was never one for social gatherings.

But in a few months time he would attend the biggest one of his life. Where, surrounded by friends and family, he and Hajime would be bounded together for life. 

Tobio would bring his exotic soldier, and Shigeru would continue to dance with eligible suitors. 

And Tooru would be front and center of it all, dancing the night away with the man he loved, wearing the most genuine smile he'd ever wear in his life. 

For once, he didn't feel so helpless. 

.

...

.....

.......

(Bonus)

"Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't have a penny to your name, how'd you afford this ring?"

"It was my mother's. I'm just lucky you have finger's like a woman."

"Rude Iwa!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically the most self indulgent fic I've written. I just wanted to write something centered around two of my favorite fandoms to get my mind off of finals week. 
> 
> Each chapter of this piece will be based off a song from the musical centered around the relationship between Hamilton, Eliza, and Angelica. Also each chapter will switch POV between characters.
> 
> Thank you to those who took the time to read this trash of a first chapter, and I look forward to reading (any) reviews!


End file.
